dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Farthest Ones
The Farthest One (Senexaevisia Ctasithvyrus) is a tall, bony alien. Often considered to be legendary creatures, the Farthest Ones are described as graceful, gaunt beings covered in smoke or darkness. In some of the legends, their eyes and bodies are described as glowing with blue fire, while in others, they are said to have large bony wings made of black flames. While few in number, the Farthest Ones are considered one of the stronger species in the universe. Early records labeled them as mere demons who preyed upon various societies across the universe, but the conflicting reports on what the Farthest Ones looked and acted like, as well as outlandish battle tales about them led to the general feeling that they did not truly exist. However, sparse ruins across the galaxy hint that this species did at least exist at one time, though as to if they still exist is a matter of considerable debate. What is most likely is that at least a small colony of them live out on the fringes of deep space, far removed from intergalactic society. History Origins It is difficult to say when exactly the Farthest Ones were born. They were, all of them, created by Iantos early in the life of the universe, and they were one of the first species to populate it. When the universe was young and not so populace as it was during the time of Dragon Ball and beyond, it is said that the Farthest Ones spread from planet to planet, erecting temples and forging outposts for a fledgling empire. Cults of various species who worshiped the Farthest Ones as gods sprung up on many of the planets. A few of them even created crude demonic statues in the same pearl-white glossy stone of the Farthest Ones' temples. Some of these statues are still standing in modern times, offering glimpses of what the Farthest Ones looked liked. It is said that during this time, in the early days of the universe, the Farthest Ones ruled as oligarchic god-kings, inspiring a myriad of mythologies on various worlds. As time wore on, the species in the universe grew more numerous, and the Farthest Ones became too few to rule over them all. Some of the cult species claimed to have descended from the Farthest Ones. Even those species with the most demon-like qualities are surely embellishing their past histories, as the Farthest Ones rarely (if ever) mated with other races. Some speculative reports state that the Farthest Ones warred against the Daman during the latter species' rise to power, but there is little evidence of such warring ever occurring. Indeed, Anaku himself claims to have slain the king of the Farthest Ones before his own ascendancy, but since the Farthest Ones do not have a king (instead ruling in an oligarchy), this claim is suspect. It is most likely a boast and nothing else. Still, Anaku's awareness of this species' existence at all perhaps infers that the two races did come into contact at some point. Either way, at some point, the Farthest Ones' power waned and they receded into the remote parts of the universe. The reasons for this were probably due more to the Farthest Ones' inclinations towards secrecy more so than the Daman's rise to power, but nothing can be said for certain. In the coming years, reports of the Farthest Ones visiting planets to hunt were documented by many societies. Some intergalactic groups even reported seeing Farthest Ones feeding on stars and causing them to go supernova. The Farthest Ones fell into obscurity as time continued on, with only sparse accounts of encounters with them popping up. Some warriors sought them out and were never seen again. Others happened upon them when they traversed the old Farthest Ones ruins and tried to destroy them. Then would the Farthest Ones appear and smite down those who dared to harm their homes. By modern times, the Farthest Ones' power had waned even further, and they were no longer guarding their temples across the universe, leading many of them to fall into ruin or be destroyed. What caused the waning of the Farthest Ones' power is not known. Perhaps it had something to do with Amoon's resurgence of power during the time of Dragon Ball and beyond. As Amoon hated all that his father had created, including the Farthest Ones, perhaps his growth in power resulted in the Farthest Ones' losing their power, similarly to how Amoon ravaged the Daman and eventually forced that species into extinction. Several of these beings were encountered by Prince Vegeta during the events of His Majesty's Pet. Habitat The Farthest Ones' homeworld is thought to be a bleak mountainous world near the center of the universe. Now abandoned, that world is covered in several ruined temples of pearl-white glossy stones. Temples similar to these are seen across the universe, though not in such frequencies. The great distribution of these temples lends credence to the theory that the Farthest Ones are nomadic creatures, moving from one planet to the next. Even so, these ruins are quite rare, and many have been destroyed. Almost all of them look the same - unadorned fused-stone buildings and pyramids, but on a few planets, demonic-looking sculptures in the same glossy white stone can be seen. On Planet Frieza 001, there is a great glossy white stone throne which Frieza used as his seat of power during his reign as co-tyrant of the universe. All of the planets that have Farthest Ones ruins on them are varied in both climate and terrain, indicating that the Farthest Ones once thrived in all sorts of places. What ultimately led to their disappearance and waning of galactic influence is unknown, but it is speculated that they still exist on a few of these planets, amongst their pearl-white temples in the darkest corners of space. Physiology Appearance The Farthest Ones are described variously in different accounts. In some accounts, they are tall, bony beings with angular faces and appendages, covered in smoke and darkness and dark tattered robes. Some legends state that the Farthest Ones' eyes and some parts of their bodies glow blue with fire. Other accounts state that the Farthest Ones are shrouded in darkness and have huge bony wings. However, in all accounts, the fact that a smokey darkness seems to cover the Farthest Ones, and thus obscures many of their features, is consistently stated. Lifestyle Since the Farthest Ones do not seem to mate, the lifestyle of their early years cannot be guessed at. What is known is that the rare hybrids created from Farthest Ones mating with other sentient beings are always taken by the Farthest Ones to live with them. These hybrids do not hold the same rank or power as the elder Farthest Ones, though. They take a more passive role and are taught how to stalk and hunt by the Farthest Ones. Behavior The Farthest Ones are a strange and reticent species. It is not known if they have a spoken language, but they are able to communicate with one another, perhaps telepathically. The Farthest Ones seem to have a sort of hierarchy, with their oldest and most powerful members ruling in an oligarchy. Hybrids and younger members have lesser roles. The Farthest Ones tend to travel in packs, though they like to remain in secret, often staying on the edge of sight, watching civilizations or preparing to hunt. The Farthest Ones are careful, but deliberate with all of their actions. They are very patient and will not engage in any actions without great forethought. If angered, they may scream in unison, but that is the only sound they are known to make. The Farthest Ones have a code of honor that they all adhere to. They do not get involved with other species unless provoked or hungry. Even when hunting, they try to remain out of sight and try to make as little impact on a society as possible. They are fiercely protective of their territory, however, and will fight off anyone who desecrates their temples of pearl-white stone blocks. The Farthest Ones are extremely powerful, but rarely show that power. Those who have been known to fight other sentient beings are said to attack with the grace of running water, or flickering smoke. The graceful fighting techniques of the Farthest Ones have been described by eyewitnesses as both beautiful and terrible and impossible to mimic. Reproduction There are male and female Farthest Ones, but they do not mate for the sake of reproduction. It is possible for them to mate with other species and produce hideous demonic hybrids, however. These hybrids are extremely rare and it's likely that less than half a dozen of them ever existed. Diet and feeding Eyewitness accounts testify that Farthest Ones have been seen feeding on stars, sucking out the energy and power from the stars before causing them to go supernova. The veracity of these claims is unknown. Other reports have stated that Farthest Ones feed on flesh, and will take beings in the night (particularly children) before feasting on them in obscene gore rituals. These reports stated that the Farthest Ones rarely fed - probably no more than a few times a year. For star feeding, the reports were even less frequent - perhaps once ever century or even more sporadically. Longevity and mortality Since so little is known about the Farthest Ones in general, it is unknown what their lifespans are, specifically. It is speculated that they do not naturally age and will continue to exist forever unless killed in combat. This hints that the Farthest Ones do not breed and instead have had a (relatively) steady population since their creation, which would only decrease as Farthest Ones would be killed in combat. And since the Farthest Ones are so powerful, it is unlikely that many of them will ever die. Technology Not much of the Farthest Ones' technology has ever been seen, so it is difficult to say what their technological level was. It is known that they produced glossy structures of fused-stone white blocks on several planets. This hints at the Farthest Ones' ability to travel through space, but if they needed space ships or if they could naturally travel through space is unknown. The Farthest One ruins were wrought of glossy pearl-colored stone of unknown substance, though it is said to be harder than katchin. Their stone-work is considered to be amongst the finest in the universe, and it is unable to be replicated even by the most advanced species. Category:Races